Healing Scars of the Past
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Xenia Lillian Potter- Black and her blood adopted friend and now sister Hermione Jane Granger-Black learn about the existence of the elemental continents though a book in the Potter Library, and due to the betrayal of a selected few from the Weasley family they decide to try and find a new beginning in the Village of Konoha. Will they find their new beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Healing Scars of the Past

* * *

X _enia Lillian Potter- Black and her blood adopted friend and now sister Hermione Jane Granger-Black learn about the existence of the elemental continents though a book in the Potter Library, and due to the betrayal of a selected few from the Weasley family they decide to try and find a new beginning in the Village of Konoha. Will they find their new beginning or will they just be in for a repeat. Plus what is this talk about a bloodline?_

 _Mistress of the Death!Fem!Harry, Blood Adopted! Hermione, Weasley! Bashing. Manipulative! Dumbledore._

* * *

Chapter One- Konoha

It was a bright sunny day on one of the well used trade roads used by all of the merchants of the fire Country, it would be a day that the shinobi would find rather dull. Not a day where anything of interest would happen, not that they would know if it did. This day two very special young woman would be making any appearance rather soon.

The normal day changed when a loud crack echoed through the area and deposited two women at the source. As birds and other small creatures ran opposite of the noise the younger of the two let out a string of curses as she fell flat on her face as the older one of the two just looked at her with amusement as she smirked with great amusement.

"Still having trouble with portkeys Xenia?" a young brunette asked teasingly to the small raven haired woman as she helped her up and brushed the dirt of her face as they began their trek down the road to their destination of what would likely be their new home.

"Oh stuff it Mione! You know damn well those damn things hate me plain and simple! Luckily when I used my broom I never had to worry about falling on my face. Just falling from extreme heights. So still got the map that Griphook gave us?" Xenia replied remembering the simple map that her favorite goblin (and she told him so) had given them as a farewell gift when they told the goblins their plan and requested their help.

It was likely also a thank you for taking care of their Death Eater problems in a more permanent way, unlike what the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry were doing thanks to the old Goat having a good amount of influence at the time.. Why and how the Goblins had maps to the Hidden continent lands they didn't know and sure didn't care to find out.

"Like that's any better." Hermione deadpanned. "Anyway it's a shame that it isn't like your father's map, but it's still better than nothing. I'm just hoping we aren't going to be running into anything dangerous. But based on the map we should reach Konoha within two hours more or less."

As Hermione explained that she heard the familiar sound of a body hitting the ground, Hermione sighed Xenia had thought she would be able to escape these 'moments' if she came her but of course Death could leave his Mistress be.

Hermione resisted the overwhelming urge to summon Death and give her a piece of her mind (again), and cure Deathe the one responsible for Xenia's condition. The bastard thought it was funny to put her best friend in a near death state when contacting her. It would turn Xenia pretty much into a statue, and after wards Xenia would feel like shit for days afterwards.

Moments passed slowly for the brown haired witch as her friend didn't move an inch, the only sign of her being alive was the glow of the resurrection stone. It was soon starting to feel like eternity for Hermione when Xenia shot up gasping and relishing the fresh air.

"Xenia are you okay, did death want anything?" Hermione asked her sister with a worried look on her face.

Xenia stayed quiet as she began to walk as she steadyed her breathing as she thought about how to responded.

"Nothing real important. Just mentioning how we picked a good place, and how he was happy that we didn't go to the Land of Water with Remus, Sirius and Tonks. That and I'll be likely to receive a visit from Jashin." Xenia explained before her voice filled with dread at the thought of seeing the God of Bloodshed and Murder after his last visit.

"Oh Dear." Hermione said remembering the God's last visit and the aftermath, it took her whole week to get her sister to stop crying.

"That bastard ruined my date with Blaise, by dumping that vat of blood on us! It took months to get the blood out of the carpet, and not to mention he had Blaise believing that he was my husband. That bastard ruined the best relationship I ever had." Xenia ranted before calming down. "But at least after a few months after that issue I was able to at least get Blaise back as a friend at least, with what _he_ did it's better than nothing, plus he and Luna fit rather nice together. So let us face that bridge when it comes our way, when can always knock him out and say he raided out booze to get him to leave with the second time we met him. So let us proceed to the village that will hopefully be our new home.."

Having said that Xenia then attempted to run ahead of her older sister in a child like manner, Noticed attempted.

"Somethings never change do they. You seemed to have forgotten that it take several hours for you to get to the point where you can run without the chance of killing yourself." Hermione said as her sister fell to the ground after a few short seconds of sprinting and was gasping for air but was still grinning like the idiot she was.

"Of course Mione. I'm the Mistress of Death, that pretty much means that I'm special." Xenia said as she attempted to run again only to be stopped by her sister.

"Calm down you are acting as if the village will grow legs and run off." Hermione said as she yet again had to keep a time grip on Xenia's shirt.

"Mione, you never know it could", was the Mistress of Death's comeback as she turned to her friend and stuck her tongue out at her. "It is a ninja village afterall."

"You know for a Mistress of Death you are rather childish", Hermione said she was able to let go of her friend as she began to walk beside her calming down even though the gates of the village were coming into view.

Xenia watched her friend turned sister closely as they neared the village, even with the childish act she had on since she was able to do so, she still indulged on her rather annoying habit she got from imitation Sherlock Holmes as a child, deduction. It drove everyone in the magical world crazy when she did it and she loved it. So she could still see that her sister was still hurt over Ron's betrayal of them. Her sister truly did love Ron despite his many faults( and there were plenty of them.) but what he did Hermione could never forgive. While she would hate to say it out loud she really would have to thank Jashin for that visit, since had he not knocked her into that bookcase they never would have found the hidden cubby hole that the book was hidden it, but his rants at Sirius and Remus about how they were meant for eachother would remain false.

Has someone asked them about a year ago if they would want to live in a village run by ninjas, both her and Hermione would have thought that person was a few marbles short. But the day that Hermione has collapsed in her Manor during a small party that they were having for Teddy's fifth Birthday , had changed _everything._

She and Hermione had been talking about the upcoming Death Eater trials that were coming up and how they would have turned. They also talked about how to make sure that Draco didn't get charged as a death eater as he had been her spy for the war. It had been a rather nice party seeming some friends and seeing her godson have a fun time in her manor with kids his own age. But when Ron who at the time was Hermione's boyfriend had come over to give Hermione a goblet of juice that she figured something was wrong when her best friend had fallen over sick just after a sip.

Red bells rung when Ron and Molly attempted to prevent them from taking Hermione to the hospital. When there and was being treated Xenia found out that Ron had given her best friend a level three love potion one of the strongest since it was also a lust potion. It was extremely toxic if brewed wrong. Which after examining the goblet they found it was brewed right but was brew with half spoiled due to Ron buying them. Molly had brewed the potion but Ron had gotten the ingredients for the potion. The Healers had found that it was miracle that Hermione was still breathing.

While the investigation of Molly and Ronald she had been suggested by the Healers that she should see if they spiked her with any potions by them since she had been in contact with them as long as Hermione. The results for her were shocking to say the least, she had been under a loyalty potion keyed to dumbledore, mild love potion keyed to Ron, and his older brothers Bill and Charlie.

At the time she had been dating Charlie after the mess with Blaise, so when she learned that she had a love potion keyed to two of his brothers and himself she had hexed him with a tripping hex. But once Molly, Ron, Bill and Charlie were brought to court and questioned with the truth potion.

It had turned out that Bill and Charlie had no clue that Xenia had love potions keyed to them and had honestly thought when Xenia flirted with them it was through honest interest of them not because of love potions. The charges for Bill and Charlie were dropped right then, and they were requested to see a healer after the trial to see if they had any potions affecting them just to be on the safe side.

Molly and Ron were a whole nother story. It had seemed that they had been planning since she was 11 with Dumbledore so to get in to her family vaults.

But with Voldemort running around they had tried love potions so that she would sleep with Ron and have a child before they threw her to Voldemort to die. But the fact that she found Ron repulsive along with all and any attempts to gain her attention. So they then doused her with love potions keyed to her oldest sons when they heard Xenia likes men with scars which due to their work Charlie and Bill had plenty. Molly wanted Xenia to marry her youngest son so she could have access to the vast wealth she had gotten from defeating Voldemort and from being the last of the Potter line. Ron he had just gone along with it, and had just wanted her for her body when he called for her but when he couldn't get her he settled for Hermione only that she wasn't putting out and that's why he gave her the love potion. The the questioning that Ginny was involved as well with the potion making.

But when she was questioned about her involvement it was discovered that she thought she was just making low leveled potions something that was legal since they made the person affected notice the person it was keyed to more. Ginny was just told how when she was younger her mother would brew potions and sell them for extra money and thought her mother was doing that again and offered to help. She had just stirred the potion. She had no clue it was a love potion for Xenia and later on Hermione.

What made everything worse was that they believed that had the right to do, and that Xenia should be ashamed for not accepting Ron's advance and Hermione should be grateful that Ron wanted her at all. They had just been happy that it was just two of the Weasley's that were guilty of betraying their trust and not the whole family.

When Ginny was also charged and then questioned it was also revealed about the events of her second year. So when the criminal charges against her were dropped she was told to also see a mind healer to see if there was any lasting effects from Tommy's diary.

For the Charges against Ron and Molly they were severely reduced thanks to the meddling of Dumbledore who somehow still have sway in the government. Ron had two year probation and a fine of 300 gallons, and Molly had five year probation and a fine 300 gallons as well.

After the trial everyone was pissed, Arthur had been upset that his wife would do something like that so he had divorced her and disowned Ron, he couldn't remained married to someone that he could no longer trust and disowned Ron for bring shame on the family.

But the trial wasn't the end of their troubles, everyone had believe that they should have served time in Azkaban for what they did but since they didn't get time there wasn't a single person who wanted to associate with the two. All the freebies that Ron had been getting for being a war hero were suddenly gone and people pretended to not know who he was.

As for Xenia and Hermione they had enough of Britain. After the trail Ron had tried to them like nothing happened only to receive swift smacks across the face. They couldn't believe that Ron thought they could go back to the way they were after what he and his mother did. Xenia she soon broke things off with Charlie as without the love potions she saw him like his other brothers, brothers of her own.

It was soon after that when Jashin came for his own of nowhere visit to declare his love that they found the book that led them to the hidden countries. The Weasleys were still in England while thinking about moving to Romanian or Egypt, while Remus Sirius Tonks and Teddy were in a small village in the Land of Water they were in the Land of Fire planning on living in the Village hidden in the leaves.

"Yeah I guess you could call it releasing my inner child since my relatives where stick in the muds that never let me act my age and I have to be their personal housekeeper slash slave. But no more!" Xenia said as she let out a joyful laugh, and her sister just smiled.

"You never change will you." Hermione said softly to herself as she watched her friend turned sister bounce around on her heels.

"At least I wasn't tricked by the old dog into becoming his daughter."

"Shut it! We agreed to deny that until the dog says sorry for not asking first!"

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu were once again for another boring day at guard duty for the front Gate. So far no one of interest had come though they just made sure the documents were real and no one coming through the gates had anything that was contraband. It was about noon when something new arrived in the form of two young women, one who had a rather fierce looking Red Tailed Hawk who was calmly perched on the black haired girl's shoulder. The two had stopped at the front of the gates admiring the large gates which wasn't anything too unusual. Though when the Brunette made her way over to them.

"Excuse me but could you tell me and my sister where we should go in order to apply for citizenship?" the Brunette asked them walking up to the counter they sat behind- which let the duo get a good look at her, well built about 5 foot long wavy brown hair that reached about mid back, wore a dark pants with a simple light colored shirt. Her dark haired sister was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees a forest green shirt and a black coat with a simple pair of boots but what caught their attention the most about the Brunette Beauty's sister were her eyes they were a Bright Emerald Green that put some of the trees in the village to shame, and the fact she had a rather large Red Tailed Hawk on her shoulder.

Kotetsu then snapped out of his haze and gave directions to the Hokage Tower where they could apply citizenship. When the woman were walking away both men's eyes trailed after the shorter raven taking in her beauty.

"The Raven totally was checking me out", Izumo said once the two were out of hearing distance.

"No that was me" Kotetsu corrected.

The two then began to bicker over who the ravenette was looking at. Unaware that a certain Hawk was beginning to make a Hit list and that they had already made that list and a brunette was amused while the raven didn't even notice.

With Xenia, both girls had to admit the village was a nice peaceful village. When they arrived at the Tower Xenia's Hawk Aries flew off into a tree before they walked in. after being shown to a room by the staff after showing their papers, though they were separated, since apparently the goblins had their status as nobles once they really got a look at them, that and the village interviewed anyone who wanted to apply for citizenship.

After about 30 minutes the door opened to reveal a tall rather scared faced man, the young raven couldn't help but fall back into her chair, she could tell that this man meant business, and she'd be wise not to mess or play around with him. Though she had to admit that he was rather handsome.

* * *

Author's Note- Another Try of an old fanfiction from a long while ago that's I've deciced to go about trying again.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Scars of the Past

Chapter 2

Xenia after her interview with the scarred man, the raven haired woman found herself walking alongside Hermione feeling rather nervous. During the interview she had let slip that she could understand snakes. Her handsome interviewer had taken interest in that tid bit. Now she was with Hermione who was explaining the process of hiring genin to show them around the village while she hoped that wasn't going to make anything different.

She had found the concept interesting as she agreed with Hermione about hiring a team, but once they got their team she wished that had. The leader of this team was a rather off, in bother mental status and physical appearance. Who in their right mind wore spandex. The team consisted of two look alike doubles, a girl whose hair was reminding Xenia of a panda, then a boy with long hair and eyes that made him appear to be blind but with how he scanned over her and her sister she knew that he could see perfectly fine.

Throughout the day the two girls were pretty much dragged all around the village by the hyper spandex clad dou. Thankfully they were able to get a decent layout of the village despite the fact they had several face plants when the two spandex ninja's had decided on showing them around by running and not walking. The two sisters were able to agree that they were good physical condition but it was quite obvious that they were no match for the stamina of a ninja if this team was anything to go by.

Throughout the day the two woman were pretty much dragged all around the village by the hyper spandex clad dou. Thankfully they were able to get a decent layout of the village despite the many face plants.

By nightfall they both were ready to collapse, luckily they already gave the people in the mission office this team's pay so they wouldn't have to worry about going up to the mission office to pay them. Right now Gai , Lee, Tenten, and Neji as she believed their names were showing them to an Inn they could spend the night at.

From what Neji and Tenten told her this inn was a favored inn for merchants and nobles who come to the village from time to time due to the comforts and decent prices this inn provided. They were thanks and all four given a bit of an extra addition to their pay before the two sister entered the inn to get themselves a room.

Xenia landed on the soft bed with a sigh. Today had been rather hectic and rather nice even with the past few hour of being dragged around the village. Closing her eyes she found herself already liking the village.

"Hermione?" she asked from their darkened room.

"Yeah?" came the tired replied from her favorite book worm

"I think I already like this place much better that England that's for sure do you agree?"

"You say that because people don't know who you are or what you are capable of. So they don't worship the group you walk on. But yeah I do agree, so shut up and let me sleep." Hermione said softly before she snapped at her.

Xenia glided her hand over the copy of the Daily Prophet that Charlie and Bill had sent her and Hermione along with the usual letters of apologizing to them for the actions of their family well more like former family. The two eldest Weasley seemed to be unable to accept the forgiveness that her and Hermione had been throwing at them since the truth had come out.

They were innocent, much like Fred George , Ginny and Arthur were. If anyone needed to apologize it would be Ron and Molly, that and they needed to prove that they were better people than they were then. Those two had broken the law and crossed the line, it ever it would be a long while before Xenia would ever forgive those two. She was sure that Hermione might be in the same mind set.

She had trusted them and they broke that trust, she didn't plan on making that same mistake anytime soon.

"You shouldn't frown so much Xenia-chan, it might ruin you pretty face, and we have plenty of hags in the underworld. I wouldn't want you to look so old so soon." came the familiar voice of a certain god from behind her.

Resisting the urge to sigh at the arrival of the annoying god who was apparently in love with her and had _**quite**_ the way of showing said affection, usually meaning that blood was somehow involved.

Jashin was in his usual form of a man in his early twenties being a few years older than was slim and muscular, he wore black pants with unbutton white shirt showing off his chest, over the shirt he had a tattered up dark red cloak over his shoulders he was barefooted but his feet showed no sign of that being a common occurrence. His hair was a dark red and his eye were mulch- colored his left red and right was gold.

"What do you want Jashin?" she asked getting straight to the point, she was busy what did Jashin want this time.

"Aw, can't I visit my favorite witch." Jashine whined as he leaned against her desk.

"What. Do. You. Want." she repeated.

"Fine be that way, I was here to inform you that my followers have orders to protect you if you ever leave this village." Jashin pouted before he vanished leaving the usual trace smells of blood in his absence.

Xenia sighed knowing that if what he said was true then she really needed to tell Hermione, while it was unlikely they would be visiting Remus, Tonks, and Sirius in the Land of Water sometime in the future.

Once she knew that he was gone she finished unpacking her files in her desk, as well as placing some of her knickknacks on the desk too. As well as two of her favorite pictures she had in a double from a picture of her father, Padfoot, Moony and her mother fooling around the fountain at Hogwarts during their graduation, and the last picture she had taken with her godson Teddy, Moony Padfoot, Draco, Hermione, the twins as well as Bill and Charlie.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh the day of that picture was suppose to be a traditional regal picture that all Noble families had taken with their heirs and family. Draco had helped with the presentation but when the twins showed up with their elder brothers everything had gone from Regal to plain out goofing off. Bill and Charlie had been feeling guilty about what their mother had done to them that they had been self punishing themselves by going into isolation. Though she that Talk she had with them before she left knocked some sense into them, so they began to try to regain the Weasley honor that their mother and younger siblings had tarnished.

"I'll have to say that it's nice to have a place to call home." Xenia mumbled as her red tailed Hawk soared through the room landing on his perch.

Xenia ran her hands through her hair as she set some of Aries favorite treats out. As Xenia left her office and closed the door behind her she began to wonder just how was she going to tell Hermione that her cursed Luck had come again in the form of this nation's Death God Jashin. Now all she could hope for was that Hermione wouldn't get mad and throw a dictionary at her like last time.

Well all she could do was hope Hermione could say the least at what Xenia just told made her not very happy to say the least. Xenia had just finished explaining her visit from some Death God named Jashin. She could nearly feel a vein pop; she knew that something like that would likely bring trouble to them just like every other time. She looked down at Xenia who was cradling the large bump on her head that she got from the dictionary she throw at her from hearing this news. She let a sigh, everywhere they went Xenia's cursed luck followed. It was a shame that that Bill couldn't break the curse on Xenia's luck it wasn't good or bad. Might as well deal with this somehow.

"Okay Xenia did Jashin mention anything that he wanted you to do for him?" she asked her sister as they walked over to their living room.

"No, not that I remember from what I could tell he just appeared to 'check out the new Mistress of Death' other than that. There was nothing. It appeared that all he wanted was a social visit" Xenia said as she sat down on one of the cushiony couches from the Potter Manor.

"Xenia I highly doubt that was the case. Last time a Death god visited you. You became his master. So this Jashin is up to something. But all we can do is hope for the best maybe you are right and he was just here for a social visit." Hermione said as she herself sat down on one of the chairs in their living room as well.

The living room in their main house of the compound the bought wasn't quite finished as of yet. Right now they were just setting up the rooms they thought needed to be first like their bedrooms, kitchen, and bathroom, everything else they found could wait for another time. As the two woman were talking they were soon interrupted when there was a loud crack that surprised the two though they were quick to calm down when they saw that it was just their favorite little house elf , Dobby.

"Dobby it's good to see you again, did you finish up with that job I asked you to before I left?", Xenia asked as she greeted the small elf.

"Missy Potter Dobby did as Dobby was asked. He will always do want Missy Potter wants Dobby to do. Dobby also brought Miss Hermy's kitty." Was how the hyper elf responded as he brought a cage out from gods knows where that gave the usual low deep pitched meow that belonged to the cat that Hermione knew and loved.

This said cat soon made himself at home on Hermione's lap. Soon the elf began to put their house together and things began to fly and place themselves in proper position, soon all the rooms were in order within the hour and Dobby soon disappeared to somewhere inside the house likely to get a layout of the place.

"Xenia I've been meaning to ask you about something, that summon from this village's council what was that about"? Hermione asked out of the blue causing Xenia to freeze. That motion alone made Hermione narrow her eyes, with the way Xenia was acting something was up.

"Well you see much like back at England snakes don't have the best reputation here because the village has their own snake bastard much like what we had but unlike our's this one is two things: One alive, and two is a ninja scientist that is obsessed with bloodlines instead of blood purity. So the council wanted to make sure that I had no ties to him, and afterwards some were trying to get me to agree to be part some clan restoration act.", Xenia explained after a pause.

Hermione looked at Xenia with a concerned expression.

"You didn't sign anything did you?" Hermione asked or more like demanded.

"Of course not! I have no intention of forcing someone into something they had no interest in or to be forced into something like that myself." Xenia shouted slightly hurt that Hermione thought that she would sign something like that.

Hermione seeing her sister's face saw hurt in her.

"Sorry Xenia but you have to admit with paperwork you almost always forget to read the fine print of things. Back in England you almost signed you approval to become a part of some pure blood harem." Hermione said remembering all the trouble they got in when they finally destroyed that paper but was worth it, though they still owed Draco that favor for him helping them out of that mess.

"Yeah point taken" Xenia replied sheepishly. "But I learned my lesson!"

Soon a tea set appeared with the two women's favor tea Green Tea. It soon fell into a comfortable silent tea drinking. Xenia noticed that Hermione was looking at her rather oddly like she was trying to decide if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should.

"Xenia, What would you say about opening a business?" Hermione asked which cause Xenia to nearly choke on her tea.

"What?" Xenia asked trying really hard not to shout.

"Open a business; it'll be something to keep us busy. You know full well that it's be a disaster if you aren't given something to do. You'll likely cause something bad to happen." Hermione said with a look that she gave her when she caused that pudding flood in the Auror department barely one and half years ago. While it made everything sticky for a week, at least everyone got some good pudding that lasted a good three months, plus she got to surf and get some payback.

"I guess your right so did you have something in mind?" Xenia asked after a moment of thinking. Hermione was right to a point though Dobby was likely going to make sure that she wasn't to cause a pudding flood again.

"Something like a café and maybe sell some herbal versions of potions that can be mixed into tea", Hermione began, Xenia soon began to regret agreeing with this café but once Hermione gets an idea she finishes it.

 _ **Author's Note- So here's the fixed chapter two, let me know what you think, and what you want to happen next.**_

Thoughts for Plot

-Timeline, where do you want the story to take place

-Pairings, who do you want them to end up with

-Any request for food to be in their cafe.


	3. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
